


Lab Five

by DoctorChimera



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Animal Genitalia, Bathing/Washing, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fatherly Tucker, Forced Bonding, Genital Torture, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Implied pedophilia, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Psychological Torture, Sexual Harassment, Surgery, Vore, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorChimera/pseuds/DoctorChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, who was captured and imprisoned at the fifth laboratory, is assigned to Tucker as a cell mate. While Edward is formulating an escape plan, he spends his days healing from his injuries and passes the time by slowly bonding with the chimerical Sewing Life Alchemist (whether he likes it or not.)</p><p>Tucker, meanwhile, struggles with his conflicting feelings for Ed, as well as the misplaced trust that he puts in the Homunculi.</p><p>A big thank you to everyone who has left kudos!</p><p>[some tags reflect content for future chapters]</p><p>[2017 UPDATE] Hey guys. The reason why I haven't updated this fic all year is because I was preoccupied with moving. And then I was hospitalized all summer with endocarditis, 4 strokes, and then an aneurysm that required surgery. Basically, I almost died. Anyway, I had started a new chapter, but my HDD went and shit the bed, so it needs to be completely rewritten (and it was so good too). Forgive me for being a little discouraged, but for now I'm going to take a break from this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is defeated at the Fifth Lab and is treated by an old acquaintance.
> 
>  **Chapter Content Warnings:** Blood, violence mention

* * *

Tucker had seen and heard everything from the shadows of his darkened cell.

He watched as the loud, violent one -- Envy -- threw the battered child inside. "You're completely useless to us with that broken arm, Fullmetal pipsqueak, so you might as well shack up with our little pet scientist for now. But you might want to watch out -- he hasn't had dinner yet!"

Then he listened as the boy rattled the bars of the door with his remaining hand, screaming to be let out. Screaming for his little brother. After a minute or so, he dropped to his knees with defeated sob and turned toward the unknown blackness of the room that stretched before him. He could hear the sound of breathing, heavy and slow, and knew that whatever was in there with him was large -- and probably not human.

"Edward?" it whispered, and then it moved. Light from the hallway had flashed onto the lenses of his glasses, illuminating them briefly like two large glowing eyes. Edward scooted backward in fear, and Tucker was able to see the extent of his injuries.

"Who's there? Stay away!" the boy cried as his unknown cellmate thudded toward him and stepped into view. Ed could see a large furry figure looming over him.

"I know you're hurt," said Tucker."I could smell your blood from the other side of the room."

"I see. So you're the pet monster Envy was talking about. You gonna try to eat me?"

Tucker chuckled. "Heavens no! I don't eat people. After all, I used to be human myself." He flipped his head downward so that Edward could see his face.

It must have been too great a shock for the boy, however, because no sooner had he muttered the man's name when he passed out.

"Oh dear," the chimera tsked, and promptly scooped him up and carried him to his lab.

 _Well,_ he thought, _at least his lack of resistance will make things easier._

Tucker laid the boy out onto a table and removed his jacket and shirt, as he had done once before when Edward had lost consciousness and was returned to the man's own home. He then got to work, beginning by wiping away the smudges of blood with a damp cloth before swabbing each scratch with disinfectant. Finally, he applied bandages wherever necessary and carried him to his own mattress on the floor.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for the broken automail, my boy. I make a far better doctor than I do a mechanic," he told the sleeping child, covering him with blankets and tucking him in.

Before Tucker left Ed's side to resume his research for the night, he stroked the young alchemist's cheek and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Edward, despite the circumstances."


	2. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker inadvertently lets his guard down while asking Ed for a favor.
> 
>  **Chapter Content Warnings:** psychological/physical torture, weapons, mild violence

* * *

 

"Edward?"

The blond -- who had been sitting on the floor for over an hour, engrossed in one of Tucker's alchemical textbooks -- looked up to see the chimera standing before him with his monstrous paws at shoulder height, "fingers" steepled together, sheepishly.

"What?" The boy's tone and expression was sour. He was well past his initial stage of fright and desperation, and spent his current days sulking bitterly. Tucker had quickly given up trying to converse with him, and the two had spent the majority of their days working alone, performing their assigned tasks separately.

Tucker, who knew better than to bother anyone stronger than him -- no matter how small -- normally would not have disturbed Ed during this time. Would not have, that is, if not for such a pressing need as he faced presently.

"Might I ask you for a small favor?"

Edward cringed at the sound of the s-word. "What is it?"

"Well, you see ..." The beast ran his hand over the back of his neck as he spoke. He explained to Ed that, due to his conditional atrophy, what remained of his human limbs would often become very stiff and sore; that because of his anatomy, it was difficult for him to manually relieve the pain on his own. "So do you think that you c-could maybe, ah ... ?"

"I have no desire to touch someone -- some _thing_ \-- as vile as you," the teen replied, returning his gaze to the book in his lap. He couldn't stand the thought of his skin (or even just his automail) coming in contact with that loathsome monster, and was angry enough that he had to submit to Tucker for an emergency medical exam when Envy dragged him in there half-dead. He would have rather bled out and died than let those repulsive furry hands run over him, exploring him for wounds ...

Except for the fact that Al was still out there somewhere, broken in pieces, waiting to be reunited with his brother, when -- and only when -- he agreed to uphold his end of the bargain with the Homunculi.

Tucker frowned. "Well, I suppose I can go transmute some fresh anti-inflammatory potion and go rest for a while."

"Yeah, you go do that," Edward muttered.

The chimera sighed and trudged over to his table to gather the materials for his special tonic. He had given some to Edward on his first night, and it soothed him right to sleep. Tucker recalled how he had moved the boy from the exam table to one of the cots on the floor -- a spare, because any day now his little girl would return, and she would need a place to sleep too -- caressed his head, and covered him with a blanket.

"I hate perceptive brats like you," he had told Edward, during his complete mental breakdown on that terrible, unforgettable black day that would forever replay in his mind.

He did not hate Edward. He was simply angry for being caught. Had Edward never interfered on that fateful night, Tucker figured he might have stood a much greater chance of returning Nina to her former state.

No, he did not hate hate Edward. But did he love him? Well, he certainly _admired_ the child's talent. He _desired_ his usefulness. He nurtured the prodigal brain by providing it with endless texts and materials, while protecting and healing the body that housed it. That was just as good as love, wasn't it?

If Tucker could understand his own heart, however, he would realize that whatever was left of it had been devoted solely to Nina.

Blue sparks arced through the air as he prepared his particular pink brew, the liquid inside the flask bubbling vigorously as it reacted with the powdered ingredients. Tucker let it cool a few moments, gulped it down with care (it was ever the daunting task for him to drink without drowning himself) and nestled into his cozy, unwashed bedding.

Sleep would not come to him, however. He tossed and turned several times, grunting and groaning in his discomfort. After a while, even Edward had had enough.

"You know, I can't concentrate with all that noise you're making," he complained.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It takes a while for the elixir to take effect. And I am just _so achey_."

"Damnit," Edward sighed heavily and tossed his book aside, rising to his feet. "Come on, then. Let's get this over with."

It took some brainstorming and thoughtful consideration, but the two of them decided on having Tucker sit at his desk with Edward on top of it, facing each other.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," purred Tucker, as Ed began kneading the bony shoulders, disdainfully. "There are so many tender areas that I just can't reach and -- ohhhh, yesss ..." The grotesque head began to twist and writhe in satisfaction, much to Edward's revulsion.

Low, raspy moans were the only sounds heard for the next few minutes. Then the sleepy chimera paused to wipe a slick of drool from the corner of his mouth and said, "You can do so many wonderful things with those hands of yours, Edward. Why, even your touch is simply profound. I'm just as blown away by this as that night that you beat me into the ground." He chuckled softly.

Something about that laugh made something inside of Edward snap. He gripped the side of Tucker's neck with his left hand. A flash of sizzling blue sparks enveloped his metal hand as he transmuted it into a blade, pointing the tip at the delicate arch of the chimera's human throat. "Kuwah!" he gasped in surprise.

"How can you even joke about something like that, you bastard?" the Fullmetal Alchemist hissed.

"Edward! Please ... don't -"

"Shut up!" he pressed the knife point into Tucker's flesh. A long, shuddering asthmatic whimper sounded from deep within. "You think just because I'm stuck here with you that you can pretend that we're old buddies? I'll _never_ forgive you for what you did to Nina, and I'll go to my grave hating you just as much as I did on that night."

He repositioned the blade to Tucker's bellybutton, pricking him in there. The older man began to shriek, and Edward slapped him across the cheek, silencing his wheezing cries.

"I only hope," the boy growled, slowly dragging the tip up the pale, trembling torso, leaving a pink trail behind on his skin, "that when you fucked up -- had your legs torn from your body and became this twisted mess of animal hide -- that you felt _tenfold_ the amount of pain that Nina and Alexander experienced when you did the same thing to them!"

"I ... I did!" he choked. "Not only then ... and ... and not only in my body ... "

"You never even once said you were sorry! I've been sitting here for days, waiting for you to apologize to me, and yet not one damn word!"

Tucker began to weep quietly, probably more out of fright rather than from remorse, Edward had thought.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "Please believe me when I say so, Edward. That's why I'm here to begin with -- why I ended up like this! I understand perfectly well why you're so upset with me. There's no need for you to forgive me, but please understand that I do acknowledge the pain I caused you boys because of what I did."

That was sufficient enough for the smaller alchemist, who began to relax as he felt his rage subsiding.

"God, you're pathetic." Edward muttered, releasing his grip on Tucker's neck.

Tucker breathed a sigh of relief as Ed hopped off of the desk and headed back to the place where he had been studying, pausing to stare at the puddle of urine where the chimera had been crouching.

"I know it, Edward," the man admitted, shamefully.

"I know it."


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward discovers Tucker's amusing inner beast
> 
>  **Chapter Content Warnings:** brief nudity

* * *

_Squeak-a-squeee!_

Tucker had been in the middle of scrawling a formula on the wall of his study when the familiar sound broke his concentration. The stick of chalk fell from his trembling hand as he was seized by a sudden flood of excitement, shame, and sadness.

A quick look over his shoulder revealed to him that Edward was examining the contents of a particular box that happened to be highly valued by the chimera for reasons of a sentimental nature.

"You kept Alexander's stuff?" asked the boy, squeezing the gently used tennis ball in his hand.

"Y-yeah ..." Tucker answered weakly, bending down to retrieve his chalk.

It was a lie, of course.

Nina's belongings he had kept, painstakingly acquired only after he had begged his superiors to retrieve them from his former estate. A few clothes, photos, a baby blanket and some toys were brought to him in return for his loyalty to and cooperation with his superiors.

Some of her playthings were in this box, mixed in with an assortment of several dog toys. But none of those had actually belonged to Alexander. In fact, they were given to Tucker by Envy as a joke, to commemorate his accidental transition from man to beast.

Tucker painfully recalled how the homunculus had humiliated him by tossing several rubber tennis balls in his direction. The few that didn't bounce off of his head, he had bounded after himself — an involuntary reaction that left both of them equally surprised.

This had frightened him at first, but he later reasoned that it was merely a side effect of some residual canine instinct that had temporarily overridden his human ones. At that point, he was still in the early stages of regaining control of his basic motor functions in his newly transmuted body, and had soon discovered that it, at times, seemed to have a mind of its own.

But even now, as he watched Edward absentmindedly toss the ball up in the air and catch it in a series of rhythmic motions, he felt himself actively trying to suppress the urge to get on all fours to assume a playful stance. He forced himself to turn back to the wall and resume working on his formula.

Among the other things in the box, Ed took note of a bone made of hard rubber with the edges lightly nibbled away. He had no idea that the teeth marks had actually belonged to Tucker himself, who had gnawed on the toy a few times -- in secret -- to relieve stress.

There was also a rag doll that had belonged to Nina, which, also unbeknownst to Edward, Tucker had slept with on some occasions when his loneliness was too difficult to bear. His heightened senses had detected Nina's scent on the doll, which had helped soothe him to sleep, until it had eventually rubbed off, only to be replaced with his own personal aroma.

Thunk.

The boy was now tossing the ball at the wall, letting it bounce once before he caught it.

"Edward, please put that away," Tucker ordered him, gently.

"Why was your tail wagging just now?"

Tucker paused once again. "My ... tail? Are you sure?"

_Squeak-squeak!_

This time Tucker was consciously aware of his tail wagging back and forth, and immediately stilled the organ with a grasp of his hand.

"Oh, I get it," Ed teased. You wanna play, don't you?"

"I don't!" The chimera objected, moving to the other side of the room to confiscate his box of belongings. He held a hairy hand out to Edward. "Now give me that, please. It's very distracting."

"You want it?" Edward taunted him again, his arm held high. "Then go get it!"

He tossed before Tucker even had a chance to protest.

Edward was amazed at the speed with which the chimera scrambled after the ball as it became airborne. The large, clumsy body knocked over several books and crates as it targeted the yellow toy, pinning it to the floor. Edward was laughing in utter surprise at the ridiculous spectacle before him.

Tucker was on all fours with the ball between his hands, his head bobbing up and down. It seemed that the lower jaw of the beast, which now served as the man's braincase, was repeatedly trying to bite the ball, without success. Edward was still snickering, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of horror and pity at the scene before him. It was like watching a large, grotesque puppy.

"Now that I have indulged you against my will," the older alchemist groaned, sitting himself up, "are you through humiliating me?"

"That wasn't my intention," Edward explained, approaching the chimera, replacing the fallen boxes and books as he made his way over. "But I get the feeling it wasn't the first time this has happened."

"You would be correct in that assumption," Tucker sighed, getting into a reclining position as he tried to recover himself from the spontaneous romp. "I'm still struggling to come to terms with the fact that I am no longer human, and I prefer to avoid situations that aggravate my condition."

Edward couldn't help notice something he had been subconsciously curious about since meeting Tucker again. With the chimera's legs spread just enough to expose his underbelly, the answer to his question had become quite evident.

Curiously, he cast a passing glance at the very clearly canine genitalia for the first time, taking a moment to consider the irony of how Tucker had lost his original set of reproductive organs during his alchemic accident that nearly killed him. The fool of a man, who had repeatedly tried to recreate his daughter through human transmutation, would come to have the only true means of creating life plucked from him by the Gate of Truth.

The organs he possessed now had appeared sufficiently virile; but in truth, as a hybrid creature, he was naturally rendered sterile.

"Why, Edward, that's not very polite. You're making me feel bashful." Tucker leaned forward modestly, but there was a slight smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I was just ... Never mind that, you creep." Edward started to walk past him, but in the dimly lit office he didn't see one of the spilled tennis balls on the floor until it was too late. Losing his footing, he fell forward -- and right into Tucker's lap -- in such a position that it appeared for all the world that he was embracing the chimera.

"Dear me! Are you all right, Edward?" Tucker asked, concerned but not daring to lay his hands on the quick-tempered youth. He heard a muffled grunt in reply, and was surprised when Ed didn't recoil from him immediately.

"I think I would have rather fallen on the floor," he grumbled once he finally was able to lift himself up. "Let's just ... get back to work." He dusted himself off and picked up the ball that had caused him to trip.

He would never admit, of course, that he was grateful for something as large and soft like Tucker to break his fall. For a moment, it was hard to pull away. It had felt like he was lying on top of a big, warm teddy bear. He wanted to stay there and surrender to the comfort. Perhaps even cry his frustrations into it, as he would with a pillow.

Then he forced to remember what it really was, and felt that it was a shame that it had to be someone he hated.

But "hate" was a strong word. Perhaps he could be better described as "tolerated". "Disliked" at worst. "Pitied" at best.

Both of them resumed working, each saying very little to the other.

For the rest of the day, Tucker would replay in his mind the moment when Edward had fallen onto him. In particular, the brief instant when he was acutely aware of the small arms tightening around him -- and how he had wanted to return the gesture.

He made no mention of it, of course.

But that night, he couldn't help but notice that Edward was sleeping with a pillow held close to his body.


	4. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed comes up with a unique way to pry some info out of Tucker
> 
>  **Chapter Content Warnings:** bondage, torture, tickling, pedophilia mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I've had these next couple of chapters planned out in my head for some time now, I haven't had much inspiration for this story until just recently when it hit me like a brick (as often happens with muses) and wouldn't let me go back to bed until I worked on it.
> 
> Also, I've been trying to keep each chapter about the same length, but this chapter ended up being nearly twice as long!
> 
> Because this story contains some sexual themes, I've decided to raise the rating just to be safe. It's probably already obvious to you, the reader, that this is a mildly sexual tale. However, it was my intention from the beginning to place the focus on the plot and character interaction, and not so much on gratuitous smut (though even if that's the only reason why you're reading this, I don't really mind.)
> 
> Tucker is my favorite character. He is a villain, yes, but a somewhat neutral one, in my opinion. This story is an attempt to explore his more paternal side and give him a chance to sort out his feelings for Ed, as well as to help dismantle his misplaced trust in the Homunculi. I wanted to show that, despite his cowardice and selfish devotion to his research, he is capable of being a kind person, in a way that would seem believable (I hope.)
> 
> To be quite honest, the chemistry between Ed and Tucker is a product of my own emotions as someone who also grew up fatherless. The emotional scenes to come were somewhat difficult for me to write, but were somewhat therapeutic on a personal level.
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.
> 
> ~Rin

* * *

How many days had it been now?

Hardly a week had passed since the night the Elric brothers had infiltrated Lab Five, but Edward was anxious as ever, determined to take things into his own hands.

For one thing, he was informed that Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh were being threatened into silence by the Homunculi, and there was still the possibility that no one else at the military even knew where the brothers were headed. Who knows how long it would take for a rescue party to storm the place?

(What if they never came at all?)

More importantly, Ed didn't believe for one second that he and his brother would be able to leave unscathed once they served their purpose to their captors.

Finding Al and getting out of the laboratory would have to take precedence over risking handing over what they both had worked so hard for all this time -- not to mention almost certain death at the whim of either Envy or Lust once they got what they wanted. As much as he hated it, he concluded that he would need to escape before he and Tucker had finished their preparations for making the stone. And they were very close now.

Time was running out.

The first step, he knew, was to find Al. More specifically, to discover a means that would assist him with locating his brother.

The only person who could possibly help him with that was Tucker.

And he knew just how to persuade him.

The chimera watched the boy rummage through a stack of folders. Those particular files had been there since long before he himself had arrived at Lab Five. They were from Tim Marcoh's time, and thus were outdated and of little use to either of them after Tucker had reviewed them and selected only what he needed for the creation of the stone.

Doctor Marcoh, the gentle older alchemist who had given him cooking lessons and was the one who had piqued his interest in the Philosopher's Stone in the first place. How he missed his colleague.

_You teased me all the time with things you had learned, but you regretted telling me anything once you could see just how badly I lusted for it. Well, Doctor, all, if not most, of your knowledge is in my hands now, and I shall be the one to finish it. I wonder, what would you say if you knew?_

Recently, when he had heard that Marcoh had been taken into custody by none other than his own patron, Brigadier General Basque Grand, Tucker had grown excited. Perhaps he would be able to thank his good friend in person, after all.

"What are you looking for, Edward?" he asked, certain he already knew the answer. Edward had become increasingly restless lately, and this, combined with the boy's stubborn determination, had made him very nervous.

He must not let Edward spoil things for him.

"There must be a map of this place -- or _something_ \-- that could give me some idea of the interior layout."

"It's both foolish and pointless to even consider trying to break out of here. You know that."

Edward ignored him. "If I could just find out where the Homunculi are holding Al, I wouldn't need anything else. I'd use my alchemy to take care of the rest and get us the hell out of here."

"And just how far do you think you'd get? Listen to me, Edward. It's much safer to just stay where you are and not take any risks. Just finish this job with me, and they'll probably let you and your brother live. And if you're lucky, they might even let you use what's left of the stone."

"After you get your turn, is that right?"

"Of course. No hard feelings Edward, but I do have a deal with them, so my needs come first."

Edward shoved the papers aside and sat up, facing Tucker. "And you actually believe that, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I? I've gotten them this far, after all. They know perfectly well that they need me. Why else do you think I'm still alive?"

" _They're using you!_ Just like they've used Dr. Marcoh and every other state alchemist they could find -- including me! They don't care what you want, and neither do I if it involves sacrificing any more innocent lives!"

"That won't be a problem," Tucker assured. _As long as the secret ingredients are not revealed to you, that is._ "But know this, Fullmetal Alchemist: I _will_ get my daughter back, whether or not I have your cooperation. Because at the end of the day, it's they -- and not I -- whom you will answer to. So I suggest that you choose your actions _very_ carefully."

"You're a fool, Tucker," Ed shook his head, rising to his feet. "An educated fool, but a fool nevertheless."

"Says the pot to the kettle!" the chimera sneered. "But you're right, you know. Perhaps both of us are simply too intelligent for our own good. One look at our bodies and you can see just how far into the abyss we have stared."

"I wouldn't go talking like that if I were you. Don't you remember what happened the last time you compared yourself to me?"

Tucker would never forget how swollen his face had become after the beating the twelve-year-old had given him three years ago. But he also knew that there was no way that he would get away with something like that. Not here, not now.

"Ha! Surely you don't think you can threaten me again! Don't _you_ remember how angry you made the shapeshifting one just from scratching me up the other day? If anything happens to me, it will only mean serious consequences for you. Just because they need you alive doesn't mean they wouldn't hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life. And I can only do so much to help you recover."

"So does that mean you're not going to help me?"

"With the creation of the stone? Yes. With your half-baked scheme? No."

"So be it. Have it your way, then!"

With that, Edward clapped his hands together and knelt down, placing them on the floor. There was a light rumble as a shockwave of sparks was sent to the place where Tucker was standing. As if made of liquid, the tiled ground underneath the chimera rose and twisted in serpentine shapes, wrapping around his limbs and forcing him into a prone position onto the floor.

It all happened so quickly that Tucker barely had time to react. He tried to struggle against his concrete bonds, but it was no use. He was secured tightly to the floor, unable to move even his tail, which was also pinned down neatly between his legs; the naked torso on his back completely exposed and helpless.

The only part he could move was his head, and his mouth was already open, emitting his shrill wails of fright. But Edward was ready. He quickly pounced on the great creature's back and straddled him, silencing him with a hand over his mouth.

"Listen, Tucker. I promised I'm not gonna to hurt you, but I'm not gonna let you go either until you agree to help me. Got it?"

The man muffled something and his eyes darted back and forth fearfully.

"I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth now. If you scream, I swear that I'll gag you, so don't even try it."

Tucker's strained vocal chords made his voice hoarse and soft, but as Ed knew, he was still perfectly capable of producing some loud yelps.

"What do you think you're doing!?" he cried as Edward took his hand away. "Do you know what sort of trouble we'll both be in if they catch us? This is no time for games, now please let me go!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Not until you give me something I can work with. Any tidbit of info will do."

"I can't help you."

Edward sighed.

"Please ... this isn't fair! If the Homunculi even suspect that I've betrayed them, then they'll punish me severely. At worst, they'll break their promise to help me with Nina. And I'd rather die than risk that!"  

"You just won't listen to reason, will you? I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, then."

"Wha ... what do you mean? What are you going to do to me?"

"Something that I really don't want to do, but it was the only thing I could come up with that wouldn't cause you any actual harm."

"It's not going to hurt ... ?" Tucker was puzzled.

"Not exactly," Edward had trouble keeping a straight face. He couldn't wait to see the look on Tucker's face when he revealed what was in store for him. "Here, lemme show you."

He could hear a slight rustling as Edward produced something from his pocket and held it over the anxious man's face, who realized that his tormenter was wielding an artist's paintbrush. One of his very own, in fact, that he had kept at his desk for the purpose of marking his live subjects for areas of deconstruction.

It was of a fairly good size, the handle about the thickness of his finger. The animal hair bristles came to a point at the end, and were especially fine and soft to the touch.

The chimera, upon putting two and two together, uttered a soft gasp.

_Using my own tools against me! And in such a way ..._

"Y-you don't mean that you intend to ... ?"

"Oh, but I do," Ed confirmed, dragging the brush along Tucker's pale cheek.

"NO -- Get it away!" he shrieked, shaking his head back and forth. Edward stilled him by holding the side of his head, as he continued to tickle various parts of the man's face, even going as far as swirling the brush inside of his long ears and behind his glasses to get at the thin skin of his eyelids.

"S-stop that!" he pleaded, twitching in discomfort.

"We can stop whenever you want. It's only gonna get worse, otherwise," Ed warned, pausing to wait for a response. When there was none, he continued with the torture. "Okay, it's your call."

Tucker gritted his teeth and tensed all of his muscles. At first, he was fairly composed, only grunting and whimpering very quietly. When the brush worked its way down to his neck and chest, his body racked with spasms and uncontrollable giggling. By the time it reached his belly and protruding ribs, he was in tears.

"Little b-bastard!" he cursed through a twisted grin. "Damn you and your ... hnnn ... dirty tricks!"

"Had enough yet?"

"I ... I ..." Tucker stammered between fits of dry laughter. As much as he was determined not to give in to the child's demands, he knew he wouln't be able to withstand much longer. Not only was he terribly ticklish, but much to his own surprise -- and embarrassment -- he found himself becoming excited from the personal attention that Edward was giving him. Just like with the massage a few days ago that nearly ended with bloodshed.

He told himself that it was not, in fact, Edward, but simply his peculiar tastes, that caused something to stir within his bestial loins. Although his wife never indulged him much, he often fantasized of being dominated and controlled. Tied up and teased.

He denied his feelings because they were of no use to him. The two of them were enemies, opposites, forced to collaborate for the time being. Their only relationship involved taking advantage of one another for the purpose of their own goals. Nothing more.

_Perhaps he would quit if he thought I was enjoying this. Then again, that might only make him angrier ..._

"I'll ask you again," Edward interrogated, pointing the brush at Tucker's face. "Is there a map?"

Tucker did not speak outright, but Edward wasn't at all oblivious to the way that his eyes

_(bright blue, just like Nina's)_

drifted over to one side. He followed their gaze and found himself looking in the direction of the room that they had both frequented all along.

"In the study?"

 _Shit!_ Tucker winced at his own careless blunder. This too was noted by Ed.

"But where? I already sifted through all of those boxes."

_Unless ..._

Sweat had begun to form on Tucker's brow. His throat was sore, and he was flushed and panting. A light, playful tickling he could take, but this was just too intense for him to handle. He may have become bigger and stronger since his accident, but he could hardly be considered any less delicate than before.

The sad, watery eyes pleaded with him, silently begging for mercy.

_The old bastard looks like he's gonna pass out. Maybe I'd better quit._

"Nevermind," he said, dismounting the chimera . "That's all I need to know." He sprinted over to study.

"Wait!" Tucker called out. "Don't leave me like this!"

"I'll be back in a minute! And if I find out that you lied to me, I'm gonna come back with the biggest damn feather I can find!"

Tucker breathed a heavy, defeated sigh.

_Oh, there's a map, all right, Edward. That much is true. But I'm afraid it won't do you much good._

He smiled.

"We're not going to let him go so easily. Isn't that right, Nina?"


	5. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward makes a breakthrough, but he and Tucker both pay dearly for it.
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** sexual harassment, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! This chapter turned out to be so lengthy that I had to split it into two.

 

* * *

"Dammit!" Edward hissed, pushing the useless piece of parchment aside. "I should've known!"

The map hadn't taken him very long to find. It was in the one place where he hadn't checked yet: the desk drawer itself. But, unfortunately for Edward, the map had been torn completely in half – its counterpart nowhere to be found. He didn't know who did it or when, but the reason was obvious enough to him.

 _And that bastard knew full well!_ he growled, rubbing his temples in frustration. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Just great!" he groaned. "So now what am I supposed to do, huh? Just sit on my ass and wait for a sign from God!?" He pounded his fist on the wooden desk.

A tiny _ching!_ resounded from underneath.

Edward froze for a moment, uncertain if he was really hearing what he hoped he was. Then, with renewed excitement, he crouched down and immediately noticed a small cardboard box. When he pulled it out and examined its contents, a smile spread across his face.

He could not believe his luck.

–

"My, my. What do we have here?"

Tucker gasped in terror. _No! It can't be!_

The owner of the sultry voice sauntered over to the chimera, chuckling at his predicament. "I heard some laughter echoing down the corridor, so I thought I'd come see what was so funny. It looks to me like someone's been fooling around on the job."

Although he could not see who else was present, he was certain he could hear Gluttony giggling somewhere behind Lust; she was rarely ever seen without her stout companion.

"N-no! It wasn't my f-fault, you see ... I ..." he stammered, his words dying in his throat as the homunculus' ebony hand came in contact with his cheek.

"Tell me, Mr. Tucker," she commanded in her usual tone – sensual yet composed (and not without a certain hint of danger), "Where has Mr. Elric gone off to?"

"The study!" he replied without hesitation. "He went after the map after pressing me for info. I-I tried to stop him, but he ... he ..."

"I must say I'm rather disappointed with your failure to keep the boy under control," Lust frowned, momentarily looking away from the frightened chimera, who winced subconsciously in anticipation of some form of physical punishment.

"However," she continued, stroking his head like a dog's, "you've earned my forgiveness for doing the right thing. "

Tucker felt himself beginning to relax, but it was very short-lived.

"The boy, on the other hand, needs to be dealt with. The map was only a diversion, it's true, but he must be desperate at this point if he was willing to risk everything by attacking you."

"What do you plan to do with him?" Tucker asked, unable to mask the note of concern in his voice. In his logical mind, he could hardly sympathize with Edward for doing something so reckless that endangered both of them at once. But on the other hand, how could he ever find any satisfaction in seeing any human being – much less a child – be thrown at the mercy of such monsters?

"I think I'll leave that up to the big man himself," Lust turned her head to address the figure in the doorway. "Brigadier General?"

–

Edward's hands trembled so violently that he nearly dropped the receiver. What he had found was far greater than any map.

He had no idea if the phone would even work once he assembled it, but he wasted no time taking that chance. To his sheer joy, there was a ring tone.

 _Yes! Yes!_ he rejoiced, immediately dialing Mustang's office number.

He was soon met with a busy signal.

–

"So you're saying he devised a way to torture you without breaking the rules?" Lust mused. "How clever ... Though I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. He is a prodigy, after all. And therefore, not to be underestimated."

Tucker said nothing. The knowledge that Edward would be apprehended at any moment now had set him on edge. For all of his sins, all of his infamy, he was a relatively sensitive person with a deep-seated aversion to any form of violence – no matter who it was directed at.

"Oh? You're trembling," the woman cooed, caressing his face. "Are you frightened, Mr. Tucker? Or could it be ..." She moved a hand to his chest, "Excitement?"

Tucker winced as she moved in closer, nails of carbon extended, toying with one of his nipples.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself. Am I wrong?"

"N-no ... I mean, I ... _Hnnng!_ " A knife-like tip sunk into his hardened teat, rekindling his libido.

"There's no need to hide your desires from me. I am the very incarnation of Lust itself, after all – it's not my place to judge anyone. But I've seen the way you look at him – the Elric boy. You want him, don't you?"

Was this conversation really happening? Not only was it an uncomfortable topic to even think about – never mind openly discuss – but he had a feeling that such a delicate matter was beyond her scope of understanding.

"If I were to say yes, would you spare him?"

"As you well know, I'm not the one in charge here," she explained. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Perhaps," she added, stroking the chimera's arched neck, "I can even turn the boy's punishment into your pleasure, if you wish."

Tucker swallowed hard. Lust responded by nibbling the soft skin of his neck, while Gluttony (plus one other) observed from a distance in silent and unmitigated curiosity.

–

"Any leads?"

"Well, this is all I've got to go on, but I've received some reports of Scar being sighted as recently as last night. It seems he's still in Central, hanging around one of the old laboratories."

"I see. So what's the connection?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. See, first he burned the library down, right? That's where the Elrics were headed to do some research on Doctor Marcoh. Then he shows up right after the boys disappear. And now he seems to be keeping a close eye on this abandoned research lab. I just ... Doesn't it seem like Ed may have been getting close to discovering something that Scar didn't want him to know about?"

"You might be on to something. I think it would be worth investigating. It's been days now, and we've already looked in the obvious places. Besides, whether or not Fullmetal and his brother are even with him, Scar needs to be captured at all costs."

"Roy ... you don't think they've been ... ?"

"Don't even say it. Something tells me they're still alive. But something is very, very wrong. If he's holding them hostage, then we need to be very careful with how we proceed."

"You can count on me. I'll take some men and head down there myself tonight."

"Excellent. Now which laboratory is that again?"

"Lab Five."

"Lab Five? Isn't that the one adjacent to Central Prison?"

"That's the one."

"The one headed by Brigadier General Basque Grand, before he was ... "

"Killed by Scar! Of course! I've gotta go now, Colonel. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

"Take care, Maes. And be sure to contact me as soon as possible."

"Will do."

_Click._

No sooner had Mustang put the phone down when it had begun to ring off the hook once more.

–

The Iron Blood Alchemist grinned at Lust's cue, saying nothing as he patiently made his way over to the direction of Tucker's office. As he passed the two of them he made brief eye contact with his incapacitated subordinate.

"Absolutely pathetic," he scoffed.

He had been waiting for this moment for a while now. It was only a matter of time, he knew, before the Elric brat did something stupid like this. And now he had the perfect excuse to put him in his place.

His good mood was soon ruined, however, as he opened the door to reveal something rather unexpected.

–

"Colonel ... ? Colonel!?"

"... Edward!? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Thank God! Are you two all right?"

"I'm okay, but I don't know where Al is. Listen, I don't have much time, so –"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ed was cut short by the gruff voice in the doorway. His head swiveled around to the sight of Basque Grand closing the door behind him, blocking the only exit in the room.

"Ed ... ? Ed, who's there with you? Is that Scar?"

"No, Colonel. But you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Can you at least tell me where you are?"

"One more word out of you, Fullmetal," warned the Brigadier General, " _and your brother is dead!_ "

With great and painful reluctance that could clearly be sensed even by Mustang, Edward set the phone down on the desk. He refused to hang up, but compromised by backing away from it to indicate his surrender.

"Are you still there, Edward?" Roy continued to speak. "Listen: I don't know who's behind this, but I think I know where you are. Just hang in there a little longer, okay?"

Grand took a hold of the receiver. "Any interference from your end, and I'll kill both of them right in front of you," he said calmly, hanging up before Mustang could even respond.

"And as for you, Pipsqueak," he turned to Ed, "You're in deep this time. Both of you."

His Luck, it would seem, had finally run out. And Luck – as with all things governed by Equivalent Exchange – came with a price.

Knowing this, Edward was rightfully afraid. Not only for himself, but for his brother. But it was his brother for whom he had taken the risk in the first place. And after all, it wasn't as though his efforts were in vain. If all else had failed, he knew he had done enough to put his trust in Mustang.

He had no regrets for what he had done. Not for a second.

–

"Would you mind explaining yourself, Tucker?" Grand seethed as he burst out of the office, dragging Edward behind him. In his other hand was the telephone that he had forcibly torn from the wall, the dangling cord ending in exposed and fraying wires.

"A phone?" Lust asked, turning to Tucker. "Did you know about this?"

Tucker shook his head frantically. "No! No, I swear I had no idea!"

"Do you have any idea how close he was to ruining everything? I'm holding you personally responsible for this!" He crushed the phone in his bare hands and stormed over to the shrieking chimera.

"No, wait!" Lust interjected, but he ignored her and went straight for Tucker's neck, enclosing his fingers around the beast-man's throat until his pleas became unintelligible rasps.

"You're becoming quite the liability, aren't you, Sewing Life? You were given one simple task, and you couldn't even manage that! Maybe we only need one alchemist for this job, after all."

"Let him go! He had nothing to do with this!" Edward cried.

"Oh? And since when do you care what happens to him, Elric? No one here hates him more than you do, isn't that right?"

Tucker gurgled something.

"But he can't even defend himself, you coward!" the boy argued. Grand tossed him aside angrily.

Lust grabbed the Brigadier General's arm. "Enough," she commanded. "Don't do anything you're going to regret. Remember ... our master wants this one alive as well."

Grand grunted and released his grip, sending Tucker into a violent coughing fit. An echoing clap resounded as Edward knelt and reversed the alchemical effect, freeing the larger alchemist from his bonds. Overcome with physical strain, Tucker rolled over onto his back to relieve his aching joints, realizing too late that his arousal was now clearly visible to all present; his brightly colored phallus – partially emerged from its sheath – stood erect, the tip adorned with a glistening pearl of pre-ejaculatory fluid.

"Why, you filthy degenerate!" Grand berated with cringe. "You disgust me."

"Forgive me, Brigadier General, but Lust was the one who –"

"Now, wait just a minute, Mr. Tucker," the female homunculus cut in. "I may have teased you a bit, but that's only because I sensed your arousal to begin with. You see, I'm naturally drawn to such emotions, much like a moth is to a flame. So if you really want to blame someone, then maybe you should point your finger at Fullmetal instead." She smiled wanly, tilting her head suggestively at the boy.

"Don't even go there," Edward growled. "I'm really not in the mood for that kinda crap right now."

"And frankly, neither am I. If this scumbag's perverse ways are the root cause of this insubordination, then maybe we should neuter him like the dirty dog he is!" Grand demonstrated by planting his boot onto Tucker's testicles.

"No, don't! Please!" the chimera pleaded as Grand continued to bully him.

"You're not even a dog, Tucker. Or even a dog's droppings, for that matter. No, you're nothing but a maggot!"

Tucker's anguished groans filled the room as Grand pressed harder, grinding his foot into the unnaturally large scrotum.

"Dammit, don't just stand there. Stop him already!" Edward implored Lust.

"And what, spoil his fun?" she giggled. "He's probably enjoying himself right now."

"No, it hurts ... ! I can't stand it ... Brigadier General ... _Sir, please_..." Even if Lust didn't believe his pleas, the truth was evident in the condition of his penis, which, no longer hard, had retreated into its sheath, once more hidden from view.

"That's not even the real Basque Grand!" Edward exclaimed. The hulking man put his foot down on the floor and turned away from his squirming victim to address this sudden accusation.

"What nonsense are you spouting now, brat?"

"It's true! The real Brigadier General was killed by Scar. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Wha ... what?" Tucker uttered, flabbergasted. "You mean he's dead? But then that means ..." He glanced around the pink-hued room, noting for the first time the absence of the third homunculus.

_Now that I think of it, I haven't him and Grand together simultaneously in some time now ..._

"That's right," affirmed Edward. "And it happened recently, too, when I met with Doctor Marcoh before he was taken into custody."

"Marcoh ..." Tucker whispered absently. Even through his agony, he recalling the potential possibility of meeting with his old friend, and his spirit felt somewhat uplifted.

"Absolute hearsay!" Grand declared. "Where is your proof?"

"I don't need any. Tucker knows I'm not lying."

All eyes turned back to the chimera, who, although still in a great deal of pain, was wearing a rather dubious expression. He seemed to be studying Grand's face.

"Well?" demanded the Brigadier General, awaiting an answer.

"With all due respect, sir," he replied, fiddling with his glasses coyly, "Just how did you manage to heal that scar on your chin?"

Grand fell silent for a brief moment before placing two forefingers to his chin, glowering at him. "I see you're no fool after all, Tucker." A horizontal crackling beam of light descended down his face, changing his appearance and voice back to his default form of Envy. "But no matter ..."

Once Envy had finished shapeshifting, he swung his leg around and knocked Edward to the ground. "You!" he raged. "You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?"

"Envy," Lust called to him with a tone that was no different from that of a mother who caught her child sneaking into the cookie jar.

"You knew I had plans for that disguise, and he had to go and ruin my fun!"

"He would have found out sooner or later," she reasoned. "You know this. Now, calm down and let's talk about the punishment for Fullmetal that we agreed on."

"No," he seethed. Shoulders hunched, shaking, and breathing heavily, Tucker had never seen him this angry before. "It's not enough. _I want them both to suffer!"_

The last word hung in the air, echoing in the vast, glowing, red room. Shoving his thumb into his mouth, Gluttony squeaked and sought cover wherever he could find it.

Lust closed her eyes and put a hand to her temple, sighing in mild exasperation. "Very well. But if you even try to cross the line and go against Master's wishes, know that I won't hesitate to stop you."

"I know what I'm doing," he hissed. "Just follow my lead."


	6. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Homunculi trio have more than just bad news in store for their two alchemists
> 
>  **Content Warnings:** humiliation, violence, sexual harassment, vore, canon character deaths

* * *

Ed, who was now back on his feet, exchanged silent glances with the other alchemist. Tucker gave a solemn shake of his head that Edward intuitively understood to mean "No matter what happens, err on the side of caution and don't try anything funny!". He nodded in acknowledgement.

There was another luminous crackle of electricity, and the form of Dr. Tim Marcoh stood before them in Envy's place.

"Ah, Edward, Shaw! How are you boys doing?" Tucker's tail began to twitch at the sound of the familiar voice, but was quickly stilled by cold reason.

"I've had it with your games, Envy," Edward remarked flatly. "You won, okay? Now, let's just cut to the chase."

"Oh? But I thought you two were looking forward to my visit."

"Visit? You mean you were planning to kidnap him too? Right under the Führer's nose, no less?"

 _"Kidnap? Führer?"_ Tucker thought, in slight amusement. _Oh, Edward. You think you've seen it all, but there are still so many dark and terrible secrets you've yet to uncover._

Envy ignored him and started forward in Tucker's direction, arms held out in a welcoming gesture. "It's so good to see you again, my friend. I hate to tell you, though, but this the last time you and I will speak. So I've come to wish you both farewell." He smiled warmly at both of them.

"I see," Tucker frowned. "So my visitation privileges with Marcoh have been revoked."

"Permanently, I'm afraid," added Marcoh's specter in the same cheerful tone.

"Cheer up, Tucker," said Ed. "At least we know he's in safe hands. He never wanted to come back to this hell hole anyway."

"Marcoh" then turned to him, shook his head, and said darkly: "It's all your fault, Edward."

"Yeah, I know. So there's really no need to torment _him_."

"If you and your brother hadn't come looking for me in the village, I might still be alive."

Tucker gasped, but Edward remained unaffected. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to mess with your head."

"Oh, but I'm afraid it's true," Lust confessed. "You see, not long before you arrived here, it would seem the good doctor had suffered a most unfortunate ... accident." She ran her tongue over the tip of one elongated talon, smiling cruelly.

"No ..." Tucker croaked in disbelief. "Basque Grand," he turned to Envy. "I mean, you ... told me ... _promised me_..."

"The dead make no promises," she shrugged slightly. "But hey, if you don't believe me, you could always ask Gluttony. He's incapable of lying."

"Lust!" Gluttony called, in response to his name being mentioned. "Is it time to eat yet? Just seeing that one again makes me hungry. He was so YUMMY!"

By this time, any doubts the two alchemists may have had about Marcoh's fate had been erased. The sound of Gluttony's gleeful giggling seemed miles away as it was drowned out by the torrent of shock and horror running through both of their minds.

"Not yet, dearie," Lust answered. "Just hold on for a few minutes longer. You can do that, can't you?"

"Why!?" Edward cried angrily. He glared at Lust with tears burning in his eyes. "It's not like he resisted capture, and you obviously wanted him back because of his importance to this damn project. So why would you kill him!?"

"Because he told you too much," she answered. "And we couldn't have that."

"And yet here I am. So his death didn't make one fucking difference, did it?"

"Perhaps not," she shrugged. "Or perhaps it was fate that decided that you should take his place. As long as we have at least one willing alchemist at our disposal, that's all that matters. But you know what they say: two heads are better than one."

Ed turned to Tucker, who was still gazing despondently at the ghost of Dr. Marcoh. "Do you see now, Tucker? Do you finally get what I've been trying to tell you? They used Marcoh, and then just killed him off because they felt like it. He died in vain, and the same thing could happen to you or me!"

"Don't worry, Edward," Tucker said in a dreamy tone. "Once we have completed the stone, we can just ... bring him back."

"That's impossible, and you know why," Edward explained. "Trying to bring back the dead will only result in creating more of _them_. But it doesn't matter, because they won't let you use the stone anyway."

"But ... but ..." Tucker grasped Marcoh's coat with a shaking hand, but the latter only responded with hollow laughter. Edward was already well aware of the chimera's deteriorating sanity; and the shock he was currently suffering from wasn't making it any better.

"Stop it! Marcoh is dead, okay? He's gone, and he's never coming back!"

_Just like Nina. Just like Mom._

"How heartless," tsked a voice which sounded exactly like Edward's. "Why don't you give the poor guy a break, huh? He's been through so much, and could really use some kindness."

Edward watched as Envy shifted from Marcoh's form into a clone of himself. _Great. Here we go._

"Hey, big guy," Envy said sweetly as he moved in closer to the sitting chimera. Tucker flinched as the hands reached for the sides of his head, but found it hard to resist once they started to gently scratch behind his long ears in an affectionate manner. It felt very good. So good, in fact, that it was hard to believe that the same person doing it had been trampling his gonads only moments before.

"Let's be best buddies," this other Ed offered, bringing his face close close to Tucker's. His voice then took on a seductive quality, "I'll even keep you warm at night, if that's what you want." He smirked and shifted his gaze a bit toward the real Edward, anticipating a reaction.

But aside from a scowl, there wasn't much of one.

Tucker, on the other hand, flushed a bit, but the trauma that was currently weighing on him had made him too depressed to feel even remotely aroused. He was tired of being their play-thing, both in body and mind. Not only was he forced to endure harsh beatings and emotional manipulation both in the same day, but now he had to suffer the discomfort of being pawed at indifferently by creatures with the emotional capacity of reptiles.

First it was the she-devil. And now? Now, he was being teased by this other devil. A devil who now took on the appearance of an angel.

Tucker knew that, with the exception of his soon-to-be-resurrected daughter, he would never again experience a tender touch from anyone. And how could any enjoyment be derived from such a mockery of this painful truth?

"What's the matter, Mr. Tucker?" Envy asked, feigning concern. "You look like you don't feel so well. Maybe this will make you feel better." He tilted the chimera's head forward and moved in so that their lips were pressed together. Tucker uttered a cry of surprise and did his best to resist, but the other's tongue soon forced its way into his mouth, exploring him while its owner moaned lecherously. He could do little else but just sit there with a rigid posture and grunt as he allowed himself to be molested.

_"Cut it out!"_

He was far too ashamed to even look in Edward's direction, but he could tell that the boy was beginning to lose his nerve.

Envy broke the kiss and turned to the other Ed in the room. "What's wrong? Don't like what you see?" He caressed one of Tucker's atrophied human arms that were fused to his sides. "Or maybe you _do_ like it, and you're just ... _envious_."

Edward charged. "Fuck this!" he barked. "If it's a fight you want ..."

"No!" Tucker shouted hoarsely. "This is what he was counting on!" But neither Elric could hear him through their own grunts as they exchanged blows at incredible speed.

Edward, who found he was doing more evading then attacking, transmuted his automail arm into his signature weapon. The next time Envy launched a flying kick at him, he blocked it and thrust his blade forward.

There was a scream – shrill and heartwrenching – and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Pinned underneath him was the bloodied form of Nina, her face a grimacing mask of agony and despair that no child should be permitted to wear. Edward looked down at his blood-soaked arm and tried to move – knew he had been fooled and needed to move quickly – but it was too late. His momentary confusion was all it took for Envy to strike back.

"You let me die again, big brother," she weeped. "I ... _I hate you!_ "

A full-force sucker punch had erupted from the child's fist, hitting him enough force to send him flying several meters. As he lay crumpled on his side, he realized with certainty that what he had just seen was far more painful than the knockout strike he had just taken.

He could only imagine how Tucker had felt.

_I can't get up. I guess I still haven't healed from our last fight a few days ago._

"It's that damn arm of yours, runt," Envy, back in his regular form – and feeling considerably cathartic – padded his way over to the stunned alchemist, resting one foot atop of the metal arm. "You just don't know when to control yourself, do you? That's why I want it off."

"Wha-?" Edward started to speak, but the pain in his lungs and throat, from having the wind knocked out of him, caused him to lapse into a coughing fit. To make matters worse, the spasms aggravated the spot where he was kicked, making him clutch his hand to his aching belly. "You can't ... be serious!"

"Oh, we're very serious," Lust affirmed. "I must admit, I was against the idea at first. After all, you've been chosen to be the star of the main event; the one who's going to be performing the major transmutations for our little project is you – not Mr. Tucker."

"Then why?" uttered Ed. The anxiety was beginning to well up in his mind again, but he tried not to show it.

"Simple. It's _because_ you're such a valuable asset to us that we can't risk the possibility of losing you. If you'd only behaved like a good hostage, then we wouldn't have to resort to such extreme measures."

"What if I give you my word that I won't – _kgh!_ " Envy pushed his foot firmly into Edward's face to silence him. "It's too late for that now – no more chances! It's coming off, and it's coming off _tonight!_ "

"Wait a minute!" Edward exclaimed, clutching his metal arm to his chest. "You don't mean you're gonna just yank it off, do you!?"

"Don't be silly," assured Lust. "We wouldn't resort to something as barbaric as that. After all, we'll need to return it to you in one piece when the time comes, which, if all goes to plan, won't be long from now." She gazed at the cylindrical tanks of red water with a thoughtful expression. "No, no. Such a thing needs to be handled delicately. And that's where Mr. Tucker comes in. Or should I say 'Doctor Tucker'?"

The chimera, who had been watching silently all this time, jerked with a soft gasp as the focus turned to himself. "You mean you ... want me to ... ?"

"He can't!" Edward objected. "He's not a mechanic! I don't think he even knows the first thing about automail! _Do you!?_ "

Tucker fiddled with his glasses. "Well ... I, uhh ... may know a thing or two about it, I suppose."

" _Oh my god_ ," Edward moaned, covering the sides of his head. "I'm gonna end up paralyzed. Or dead."

"It's really not such a big deal," Envy shrugged. "I'm sure the big guy can handle it. It'll be a good challenge for him. After all, he just _loves_ to experiment."

"I don't want him doing it! I'm not some damn toy to be tinkered with!"

"Oh, really?" Envy put his hands on his hips and leered down at Edward, circling him slowly. "Well, I don't see where you have much choice in the matter, Fullmetal. Unless, of course, you'd like us to go grab your precious automechanic to join you. I'm sure she could get the job done right. What was her name again?"

Edward suddenly found that he had the energy to sit up. "No, you leave Winry out of this!"

"I thought you'd say that. Just as well," he continued, pouting his lips and speaking in a babyish tone,"I wouldn't want to make your new _lover_ jealous."

Edward decided to let it go. Reacting was pointless.

Lust turned her attention back to Tucker. "Do you have everything you need for the procedure?"

"Yes," he replied. "I have all the necessary surgical implements, plus some tools that should be adequate. There are also books in my reference library."

"Good. I want to make sure you're prepared – because if you botch it, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?"

The chimera nodded, trembling. "Um ... may I make a request, Ma'am?"

"What is it?"

"I don't think I'd be capable of performing at my best in my ... current state. Might it be unreasonable if I rest for a while beforehand, and study the manuals?"

"Do whatever you need to," she replied. "Just make sure it's done by tomorrow morning. That's when we'll be back."

"Thank you."

"It's settled then. Because of Edward's transgressions, we have to go inform our friend Pride of a certain ... urgent matter that has come up. Just one more thing, though: I want your word, Fullmetal, that you won't try anything stupid again while we're away."

"Sure," he said with a defeated sigh. "It's as good as yours."

"Is it, now? Because you've been a very naughty boy, and the whole reason you're being punished is because I've lost my trust in you."

"What else do you want from me?"

"What I want," Lust knelt down next to the blond and cupped his chin. "Is for you to understand just how serious we are. Now, there's something I'd like you to see." She turned his head slightly to one side and rose to her feet.

"Gluttony!" she called. "It's safe to come out now."

In the direction where Ed was currently facing, a bald head peeked out at them. The portly one of the trio had been hiding behind one of the larger red water tanks, waiting for the loud noises to settle. An eager grin spread across his chubby face as he stepped into view.

"That's right," she coaxed him in a motherly tone as he began to waddle toward the others. "Come bring your friend over here."

The stout homunculus could clearly be seen with something dangling from his hand – a fistful of a long, thick strand of something, attached to what appeared to be a head.

_No – it's a helmet!_

"Alphonse!?" Ed cried. "Don't tell me ..."

"Not quite," a voice – deep and stoic – echoed from the armored helmet. Edward recognized its owner immediately.

"You remember number forty-eight, don't you?" Lust asked him, rhetorically.

"Slicer! But ..."

 _But I thought you were dead_ , was what he had wanted to say, or perhaps, _But why?_ He recalled how, on his first night infiltrating the laboratory, succumbed to exhaustion, he had ended up dropping the older brother's head when he had been abducted by Envy. If he hadn't been caught just minutes after his bloody skirmish with the Slicer brothers, he might have stood a chance.

Having reconciled with his armored enemies that night, as so often happened to him, he was relieved to see that number forty-eight had, in fact, survived. But what was his purpose in this scheme?

_It can't be anything good, that's for sure._

"We didn't forget about him, if that's what you thought," Envy explained. "He's pretty useless without his body – thanks to you – so we just threw him in with your brother to keep him company. Pretty thoughtful idea, wasn't it?"

As much as Ed longed to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face, internally he was grateful to know that at least his brother hadn't been alone all this time. It's not like Al could even pass the time by sleeping.

"Now," Lust instructed Gluttony, "I want you to show our little alchemist what will happen to his brother he's caught misbehaving again."

"Oh goody – TIME TO EAT!" the potbellied thing roared, joyfully.

"No, don't - !" Edward shouted, extended an arm forward in protest. "Please ..."

But it was too late. Gluttony already stuffed Slicer into his maw, which was expanding sickeningly in a way that reminded him of a snake. He could hear the hiss of melting armor as the acidic saliva had quickly begun to work its way down from the top of the helmet, as effortlesssly as a blowtorch through wax.

"Slicer, no!" the boy cried as he watched his mysterious acquaintance begin to dissolve.

"Do not grieve for me, Edward Elric," Slicer spoke, without the slightest trace of suffering. "It was truly an honor meeting you and your brother. All I wish for now is to go and join with my own. Honor us by living to do the sa–!" His last word was cut short when Gluttony's teeth had chewed through his blood seal.

The homunculus' verdict: "Not as tasty as humans, but still good!"

Edward dropped to his hands and knees. His limbs shook, his chest heaved, and his eyes watered with tears. His mouth was too dry to speak.

Marcoh ... Nina ... and now Slicer. Neither he nor Tucker cared much for Basque Grand, but just how many more deaths would be rubbed into their faces?

"Welp," Envy shrugged, indifferently, "I think that got the point across."

"I think you're right," Lust agreed. "Well done, Gluttony. Now, let's get going." She sauntered past the quietly sobbing teen, the other two following her to the chamber's exit. "See you boys, tomorrow," she waved, without so much as a glance over the shoulder.

The doors swung shut, and they were alone again. Alone, battered, and in shock.

And there was still much work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(Next time ... the surgery! But first, Tucker has an unexpected meeting with an old friend.)**


End file.
